1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder and foot plate connecting device for connecting a hydraulic cylinder to a respective foot plate on a foot training apparatus. The device comprises a substantially inverted U-shaped holder plate pivoted to a hydraulic cylinder and bridged over the foot plate, to which the hydraulic cylinder is to be connected, and secured in place by a T-shaped key and a cam.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an indoor gymnastic apparatus for training the muscles of the legs, in which each hydraulic cylinder (A1) is connected to a respective foot plate (A2) by a holder plate (A11) and a bolt (A13). The holder plate (A11) has a projecting plate (A12) inserted through a sliding slot (A21) on the foot plate (A2) and locked in place by the bolt (A13). The disadvantage of this hydraulic cylinder and foot plate positioning structure is that the holder plate (A11) may be loosened from the foot plate, more particularly after a long use, causing the hydraulic cylinder (A1) to vibrate during its reciprocating motion. Therefore, accidents or athletic injury may happen during the operation of the indoor gymnastic apparatus.